¡Feliz Cumpleaños Stan!
by WxTxR
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Stan, y Kyle tiene una pequeña sorpresa para él... un pequeño Oneshot


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Stan :D! Ayer a las 9:44 de la noche estaba buscando cuando era el cumpleaños de Stan y solo leí: 19 de Octubre. Y yo dije: Oh, esta bien. Cuando sea su cumpleaños, haré un fic. Luego me fui a Facebook, luego un rato en Twitter, y después me golpeó en la cabeza: ¡OH RAYOS! ¡MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE STAN! Y empecé a hacer el fic :) **

**¡Disfruten!**

-Stanley, levántate cariño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Stan se levantó al oír lo dulce voz de su madre y el delicioso olor de panqueques con miel. Hoy era su cumpleaños número 18, y tenía muchas promesas que cumplir que se hizo el mismo cuando era un niño. Hoy se convertiría en un hombre. Hoy obtendría un 10 en biología, hoy impresionaría por centésima vez al entrenador de football americano, pero lo más importante

Hoy terminaría con la puta de Wendy.

Stan y Kyle se habían confesado que se gustaban, así que decidieron hacerse pareja sin que la gente lo supiera. Pero Kyle le había dicho a Stan que siguiera con Wendy para que la gente no sospechara. Así que prácticamente, Stan estaba engañándola con Kyle. Pero por alguna razón, Stan sentía que estaba engañando a _Kyle_ con Wendy. Y aunque sabía que no era así, no le gustaba la sensación de tener a Wendy como novia.

-Nngh… gracias mamá. Wow. Me trajiste el desayuno a la cama, tu nunca haces eso- dijo Stan recibiendo el plato de panqueques.

Sharon sonrió -Hoy es un día especial en el que mi pequeño niño debe ser consentido- dijo Sharon abrazando a su hijo, muy fuerte, haciendo que este hiciera un sonido de fastidio.

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño-

La castaña puso cara triste y soltó a Stan -En eso tienes razón- suspiró tristemente haciendo que Stan se sintiera culpable por haber crecido.

-…Mamá.. yo…-

-No, no. Tienes razón. Tienes que volar del nido- dijo Sharon con una pequeña sonrisa -Apresúrate, que tienes que ir a la escuela-

-Está bien-

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, su teléfono hizo un zumbido, indicando que tenía un mensaje. Stan abrió el mensaje y sonrió.

_De: Kyle_

_Recibido: 19/10/11 7:53 AM_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI SUPER MEJOR AMIGO :)!_

Stan amaba estos mensajes. Kyle siempre hacía su día mejor.

…

¡7:53! ¡En la escuela entraba a las 8:00!

Stan bajó rápidamente las escaleras con su mochila. No podía llegar tarde. No en su cumpleaños.

-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá!- gritó, saliendo apresuradamente de la casa.

-Adiós, hijo. Que tengas buen día en la escuela- dijo su madre.

-¡STAAAN! ¡STAAAAAAAAAN!- gritó Randy desde la puerta de la casa con una lata de cerveza.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡YA VOY TARDE!-

-¡STAAAAAN! ¡TE AMOOOO!-

Stan rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino.

Cuando el chico llegó a la escuela se sorprendió de que todos los estudiantes estaban aún en por los pasillo. Revisó la hora en su teléfono. ¿8:29? Pero luego recordó que su teléfono estaba 15 minutos adelantado.

Stan, más tranquilo, fue a su casillero y sacó todos sus libros que necesitaba hasta que oyó una voz detrás suya.

-Stan, tenemos que hablar-

El chico se volteó para tener frente a frente a la persona. Suspiró y dijo -Si, Wendy. Tenemos que hablar-

La chica miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo que la situación era difícil para ella. Stan resistió el deseo de rodar los ojos -Escucha, esto no esta funcionando- dijo la chica.

-Si, lo se. Por eso deberíamos terminar-

Wendy estaba sorprendida. Dejo de fingir inocencia y frunció el ceño -¿Qué?-

-Ya lo dije, Wendy. Quiero terminar contigo. ¿No era lo que tu querías?- preguntó Stan tranquilamente.

Wendy se estaba empezando a hiperventilar -¡Si pero… pero…!-

-¿Pero que?-

-¡YO soy la que debería romper contigo mientras TÚ lloras y me pides que no lo haga!- Gritó Wendy enojada -¡Tu— tu no puedes hacerme esto!-

-Lo siento pero ya esta hecho- dijo Stan.

-¿¡Que? ¡Hmph! ¡Nunca encontrarás a alguien como yo!- dijo Wendy yéndose indiferentemente por el pasillo.

-Espero que no…- murmuró Stan dándose la vuelta y cerrando su casillero.

-Oye, eso fue duro-

-Hola a ti también, Ken-

Kenny rió y le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo -Feliz cumpleaños, Marsh-

-Gracias- Stan miró a su alrededor y vio que Kyle no estaba en ninguna parte -¿Dónde esta Kyle?-

-Ahí esta- dijo el rubio señalando atrás de Stan. El ojiazul rodó los ojos. Kyle _si _estaba atrás de Stan, pero Kenny siempre le decía esa frase y cuando volteaba nunca había nadie.

-Ya, en serio Kenny. ¿dónde esta?- Kyle rió silenciosamente por el testarudo comportamiento de Stan.

-¡Stan! ¡Kyle esta atrás tuyo!-

-Kenny, no caeré esta vez. Dime donde está o—

-¡BOO!-

-¡AAAH!-

Stan se volteó lentamente, aún con cara de susto, para encontrarse con Kyle riendo histéricamente. Kenny no pudo evitar reír también.

-¡Kyle! No me hagas eso otra vez…- dijo Stan, avergonzado.

-Jaja. Lo siento- dijo y luego lo abrazó -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Stan sonrió y devolvió el abrazo -Gracias-

Sonó el timbre y los tres chicos se fueron a su respectiva clase. El día de escuela de Stan estuvo bien. Todos sus amigos lo felicitaron e incluso algunos maestros. Stan, Kyle y Kenny habían decidido salir juntos después de la escuela, así que fueron Shakey's Pizza.

Kenny estaba contándoles a Stan y Kyle la discusión que había tenido con Craig en la escuela, mientras se terminaban de comer su pizza.

-Y el me dijo 'Por lo menos yo no me ando acostando con el que se me pase en frente'- contó el rubio imitando a la perfección la voz monótona y nasal de Craig -Y yo le dije 'Y yo por lo menos no me masturbo pensando en Tweek'- los tres chicos rieron histéricamente -Oh Dios. ¡Si hubieran visto la cara de Craig!-

-¡Bien hecho Kenny! Él ya se tenia merecido que le cerraran la boca de alguna forma- rió Stan.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Kenny haciendo pequeñas reverencias.

Kyle revisó la hora en su teléfono y se paró de repente -Chicos, debo irme. Los veré mañana en la escuela-

-Si, claro. Déjame aquí solo en mi cumpleaños. Pronto Kenny se irá y no tendré a nadie. Pero, claro, vete. Es obvio que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el cumpleaños de tu súper mejor amigo con él- dijo Stan con un tono como si fuera a llorar. Le gustaba hacerse la víctima.

-Si, la verdad si- dijo Kyle haciendo que Stan se sorprendiera y lo volteara a ver. Kyle rió -Es mentira. Oye, ¿por casualidad tu casa esta con llave?-

-No… ¿por qué preguntas?-

-No, por nada- sonrió el pelirrojo -Nos vemos- dijo y luego salió del lugar.

Kenny sonrió y agarró otro pedazo de pizza -Creo que quiere tener sexo contigo-

-¡Kenny!-

Los chicos pasaron un rato más en Shakey's y luego decidieron irse a su casa cada uno.

Cuando Stan llegó a su casa no había nadie. Fue a la cocina a agarrar una soda y notó que había una nota pegada al refrigerador. Por lo visto ninguno de sus padre conocía el significado de mensaje de texto.

_Stanley:_

_Tu padre y yo estamos en el hospital. Así es, tu padre se metió en una pelea que no le importaba, _otra vez_. Pero no te preocupes, estará bien. Siempre lo hace… el punto es que estarás solo un par de horas porque Shelley fue a dormir a casa de una de sus amigas. Es probable que tu padre y yo regresemos mañana en la mañana, depende del estado de tu padre._

_Con amor, Mamá._

-Genial- suspiró Stan con sarcasmo. Estaría solo en casa sin hacer nada. Abrió el refrigerador y agarró sus soda antes de dirigirse a tu cuarto.

Subió las escaleras con pereza, intentaría dormir algunas horas hasta que se le pase el aburrimiento. Pero cuando abrió su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo después de todo.

Kyle estaba debajo de sus sabanas… desnudo. Stan botó la soda pero afortunadamente no explotó.

-Hola Stan- dijo el pelirrojo seductivamente.

Stan, sonrojado, tartamudeó -K-K-Ky…. ¿?-

Kyle sonrió -¿Te gusta tu regalo?-

-¿T-t-tu eres mi r-regalo?- preguntó el chico emocionado. Kyle asintió.

-Si. Pero tu regalo está muy solo en esta cama. Creo que necesita… un poco de compañía- dijo guiñándole un ojo y enrollando un mechón de cabello rojo en su dedo índice.

-Oh, claro que la necesita- dijo Stan quitándose su chaqueta. Se posicionó encima de Kyle y lo empezó a besar con pasión.

_**Una hora después…**_

Ambos chicos estaban debajo de la sabanas, exhaustos.

-Stan… eso ha sido… lo mejor.. que hemos hecho en… nuestra vida- dijo Kyle casi sin aire.

Stan sonrió cansadamente y cerró los ojos -Sin duda… deberíamos hacerlo… otra vez…- dijo con la misma falta de oxígeno.

-Dame un segundo… mi trasero todavía me duele…- dijo el pelirrojo recobrando su aliento.

-Ugh… de acuerdo…-

Stan se puso de lado para estar frente a frente con Kyle y dijo -Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kyle imitando a posición de Stan.

-Por ser el mejor regalo de mi vida- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

Kyle se ruborizó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Stan mientras el ojiazul lo rodeaba con sus brazos -De nada-

Ambos se estaban quedando dormidos. Stan cerró sus ojos y lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido fue -Feliz cumpleaños, Stan-

**Si, feliz cumpleaños, Stan :D ** **Paseando por DA encontré una imagen: http:/ styleet. deviantart. com/ gallery /3001 994 8#/d 313oht quítenle los espacios ;)**

**No olviden dejar un review :D**


End file.
